Flint is Hot
by Firewhisky-Black
Summary: A confrontation with Flint, brings something to light that Wood had yet to see in himself. How far can Oliver go without acting on it? M/M MF/OW don't like it don't read it.
1. Bloody noses and Firewhiskey

"Nice game Wood!" Flint shouted over the howl of the rain and laughing of the other players. Oliver had been the only one on the Quidditch field after the game he was in so much shock of the quickness of their lose that he had landed and was just staring up into the rain with his eyes closed. His eyes snapping open at the sound of Flint's voice he turned to find Flint and two other Slytherin players looking at him and grinning widely.

"Can you win without gloating and making me feel more crappy then I already do?" He said angrily he walked towards the changing rooms which they were conveniently standing in front of. He tried to go around Flint but the Slytherin blocked him again.

"Get the fuck out of my way Flint." Wood said threateningly and Flint raised an eyebrow.

"Or what?" He retorted. Wood pulled out his wand, Flint just smirked turning his head and nodding to the other two Slytherin's who headed off to the changing rooms and then Flint returned his gaze to Wood. He walked forward closing in on Oliver but the keeper held his ground soon Oliver's wand was right under Flint's nose.

"Empty threat?" Flint jeered.

"No…I'm just not gonna get detention if I don't have to." Oliver growled. "…get out of my way." Flint smiled with something else unfamiliar, then unexpected to the keeper the other boy licked the end of his wand. Flint closed his eyes feeling a small serge of energy scorch the tip of his tongue and he shuddered. Wood could only stare in disbelief and felt another type of energy go through his body. His free hand flew to his nose instantly; Flint chuckled and walked to the Slytherin changing room. Wood stood there for another second or so still trying to comprehend this new event, he put his wand back in his robes and walked his way to the common room forgetting to change into dry clothes. He entered the common room to find the rest of his Quidditch mates hanging around the fire and talking. Fred and George caught site of Wood first and walked over to him, leading him over to the fire and an empty arm chair.

"Oh bloody Merlin, what happened to you?" Angelina asked Oliver looked up at her everyone could see that Oliver's nose was bleeding continuously onto his sleeve which he had not bothered to remove from his nose. Oliver slid his sleeve to try and remove as much blood from his nose as possible but as soon as he moved his wrist his nose began to bleed even more.

" What the…?" Alicia and Katie said in unison. Oliver's nose bleed was not improving despite his attempts at stopping it.

"What happened?" Charlie asked as he knelt next to Oliver's chair; Oliver looked at him.

"um…well, Flint…" He began but Fred and George cut in.

"We're gonna kill him." They said.

"We'll show him…" Fred said.

"…what a beater bat looks like…" George continued.

"…up close." Fred finished.

"Guys chill for a second, eh." Charlie said "We haven't even heard the whole story yet." Fred rolled his eyes.

"Wood appears in the common room with a bloody nose, Flint is involved and you want me to hold off on kicking the guy's ass."

"Not likely." George scoffed. Charlie glared at his younger brothers and they both went silent he turned back to Wood But he had gotten up.

"I'll explain later alright, I'm really tired." He said the rest of the team nodded and they departed to their dorms. The boys headed up the stairs and when Charlie and Oliver said goodnight to the twins, Charlie turned to Oliver as they continued to walk.

"So what happened?" He asked. Oliver slowed his pace a little they stopped at the fifth year's door and opened it to peek inside and seeing that it was empty he waved Charlie in. Charlie entered and sat on Wood's bed.

"What's going on?" He asked as he watched Oliver pace across the front of his bed. Oliver stopped in front of it hesitated and continued to walk. He stopped again and then he said.

"I had a nosebleed." He said matter-of-factly, Charlie raised an eyebrow.

"I saw." He replied, Wood shook his head and took in a deep breath.

"No, I had a nosebleed for…' He stopped, Charlie caught on.

"…for?" He continued, Oliver sighed.

"…for Flint." He finished sitting next to Charlie.

"Really!" Oliver put his face in his hands.

"How'd he get you to do that?" Charlie asked chuckled slightly.

"He licked my wand." Oliver said muffed by his hands. Charlie coughed on the bottle of fire whisky he had pulled out of Wood's bedside table.

"How'd he get your pants off?" Wood gave him a disgruntled look pulling out his wand and Charlie nodded.

"I got it I was kidding…" He handed Wood the bottle and Oliver took a swig. "Well I'm impressed, he accomplished something I never did." Charlie continued, Oliver choked on the whisky he had been drinking which now went up his nose.

"What!?" Charlie laughed heartily.

"See…" He said. "…just the fact that you haven't noticed me hitting on you, means that I failed." Oliver stuck his finger in his ear partly cause it itched, but mostly cause he wanted to make sure that he was hearing Charlie right.

"What?" Oliver repeated Charlie's question.

"Was that too vague for you or something?" Charlie replied chuckling, Oliver shook his head.

"No, just unexpected." Charlie nodded in understanding then said.

"Now back to the main point, Flint."

"I'm avoiding the subject." Oliver said.

"He's a good choice, I wouldn't put it passed you. He's hot." Oliver coughed on the whisky again. Charlie laughed louder then ever.

"If you're going to say stuff that you know will make me spit up whisky, please have the courtesy of not saying when I'm drinking."

"Oh come on that's the best part." He said. "Stop changing the subject." He said, Oliver growled.

"Damn, I thought I might have avoidded that."

"Not a chance." Charlie replied.


	2. Quidditch, Creeper and Confessions

After going over and over the topic Oliver was trying his best to avoid Charlie let him sleep his awkwardness off. He woke the next morning to find Charlie sitting on the bed next to him in his Quidditch robes.

"Naughty, Naughty Oliver..." Charlie said, "..You are going to be late for practice.".

"Bloody hell..." Wood choked his head spinning in pain from the Firewhisky the night before. "...Ugh I don't have a training plan set out." He groaned heavily getting out of bed and finding his Quidditch robes on his bed. Charlie smiled,

"Don't worry, I wrote one for ya. Now get dressed and let's get started." To make it on time to the Quidditch field they exited out through the Dormitory window and flew down to the field where Angelina was standing crossed armed on the ground, the rest of the team already in the air.

"What took you so long?" She asked in irritation. Charlie smiled and kicked off from the ground to hover over her.

"Hey sour puss, let's see whatcha got." Angelina growled and chased after him up into the sky. Oliver mounted and kicked off soon after. Practice began.

Practice was grueling and now after not having made the practice lay out, he understood why his teammates weren't happy with him when he wrote them. He groaned as he pulled his guards off with some difficulty. He was so soar already that he knew tomorrow would suck. It didn't help that it had been raining and nothing Oliver was wearing was dry, even his undergarments were soaked. He striped completely in the quiet and deserted locker room. Throwing his drenched clothes to the floor with a heavy squelching noise, then headed for the showers. The water was hot and wonderful, Oliver moaned happily as the water cascaded down his back. His hair now soaked with hot water instead of rain water.

A figure moved quietly in the background as the sound of the water consumed Oliver's ears. The figure moved here and there, then watched Oliver in the shower for a moment then left the door closing as Oliver turned off the shower. He looked behind him jumping a little at the sound he dried himself off and grabbed a few clean clothes from his locker then turned to find his Quidditch robes cleaned and folded next to his broom. Clearly he hadn't just imagined the noise.

It was a cloudy day and Oliver Wood was wandering his way down the streets of Hogsmeade shrugging his waist length coat onto his shoulders a bit wrapping his scarf tighter around his neck. He had been walking around for a while. He took a swig out of his flask as he walked out of the Three Broomsticks. The fall leaves made the road seem bright even under the cloudy day, he sat upon a bench for a moment to look up at the dark sky, then as a group of giggling girls passed him he got to his feet again began to walk again. He wanted some quiet so that he could think about the previous days all those very confusing feelings and information that had been tossed at him with some force. Flint hitting on him, Charlie fancying him... He was very taken aback with all of this and he just needed to clear his head. He stuffed his hands in his pockets it was getting colder as the day came to a close and Oliver decided to head back to the castle. He saw the same gaggle of girls from before talking to a figure some distance off. He was leaning against the cobble stone abandoned shop front and had that Slytherin posture. That casual yet proud posture of one who is both suave and egotistical at the same time. In truth their were a lot of those at Hogwarts, mostly 4th year boys. The man however was most definitely a 6th year and was without question the last person he wanted to see at the moment. The girls had moved on and yet Flint stayed put against the wall. Oliver grumbled to himself as he got closer and closer to his newly formed trouble. If Flint had been a problem in the past, he had just become more so. He crossed his arms, the long smirk Flint gave him was not comforting.

"Flint." Oliver said gruffly. Flint nodded to him.

"Oliver." He said his wide smirk growing, though Oliver was sure that it couldn't get much wider. His eyebrows raised slightly at Flint calling him by his first name.

"What do you want?" He asked. This seemed to be a perfectly fare question as it was hardly natural for Flint to call him Oliver, so this must mean that he wanted something. The answer he received however was not ready for, though he probably should've been.

"You." Flint replied shortly. Oliver stuffed his wand down further into his pocket as to avoid any possible nosebleeds. Oliver noted on the side that Flint was looking some how more sexy then usual if not a little scruffy, though Oliver would be lying to himself if he said he didn't find that attractive. He stuttered slightly frowning.

"W-Why? What is y-your g-game Flint? I don't f-figure that is r-really it-t." Flint smiled genuinely and shrugged.

"I don't blame you for being suspicious, but that doesn't make it any less true. I want you Oliver, I can't stop thinking about you and it's driving me crazy." Oliver was so shocked by Flint's honesty that he couldn't move, he didn't have to though. Flint took hold of his scarf and pulled him forward. "I want you, that's as blunt as it gets. What do you say, could you possibly want me back?" For some reason, even though he had never really thought about it he did want Flint. His subconscious finally talking to the conscious one and it seemed to reveal most of what he had wanted from day one. I guess the intrigue of Flint didn't really start 'til his third year, and as it happened he still had a soft spot for the Slytherin and past all their insults and arguments and rivalry on the field it seemed that off of it was a whole other tale that was unfolding itself right in front of him. He heard himself speak the words hardly audible.

"Yes, I want you. I want all of you." He leaned forward, until they were nose to nose. Marcus breathed a sigh of relief.

"You have no idea how long I have been waiting to hear you say that." He said then pulled Oliver into a kiss. As this kiss became more needy Marcus' long dust gray jacket began to bunch up at his neck as he slid down the wall slightly. Oliver moaned into Marcus' mouth and pushed his body firmly against Marcus' to keep him from falling. Finally they broke apart, both breathing hard and fast in need of air. Both men a little dizzy from this sudden event.

"Fuck..." Oliver said, that was certainly one of the most amazing kisses he had ever received. Marcus smiled.

"What a great idea." and before Oliver could protest Marcus lead them into the abandoned building where a full bedroom was lay out for the both of them. "A special occasion, requires planning." Oliver chuckled.

"Sneaky bastard..." He joked, "You set this up."

"Of course I did. I didn't randomly fold and clean your clothes for no reason." Oliver opened his mouth.

"That was you?" Marcus just nodded throwing Oliver backwards onto the bed.

"Enough chatter, I've been wanting to jump you ever since day one of third year. If I wait any longer I might exploded." Oliver lay back on the bed propping himself up on his elbows and smirking.

"Come and get it then, my naughty Slytherin."


	3. Fake love?, the jealous type

Charlie was depressed, a smirk on Flint's face was always unsettling and it didn't help that Charlie knew what it was about. Charlie had really been hoping that Oliver would rejected the Slytherin, but the noticable blush across the bridge of the young Keeper's nose told him that this wasn't the case. At one point Flint looked back at Charlie who was walking behind him and leaned into his new lover's ear and nibbling it a little. Oliver whimpered and Charlie looked away. The jerk enjoyed torturing him, and he knew why. Marcus was a Slytherin, Charlie knew that Flint was only having sex with Oliver just to win some stupid bet with te other Slytherins. But Charlie had been blackmailed into not telling Oliver this. Flint and threatened to come after Ginny if Charlie said anything and even though Ginny was protected at the Burrow, Flint would find a way. Flint hung back slightly to tak to Charlie who just glared at him. "What's with the gloomy face Weasle bee? Are you sad that you are in second place?" Charlie wanted to hit him,

"If you're not careful Flint I'm gonna smack that smirk right off your face." Flint didn't even blink at the threat.

"Oh you know you can't." Charlie smiled this time,

"Our deal was me not telling Oliver about your little game, nothing about me not gaining the upper hand by him asking questions and you having to explain yourself when my fist meets your face." Flint raised an eyebrow.

"No it is. In no way can you be involved with telling Wood what's going on." Charlie frowned.

"So only you are aloud to tell him?" Flint smirked,

"I'm not going to. He's gonna be my play thing for the rest of the year and maybe longer." Flint caught up with Oliver and slipped a hand into Oliver's making him blush again.

That night Charlie took Oliver aside and plucked up the courage to tell Oliver about what Flint was doing, but instead of the horrifed reaction he thought he would recieve, Oliver slapped him across the face and glared at him.

"You're just jealous." He growled, "How dare you. I finally am happy and here you are trying to ruin it. You're just jealous that Flint won me and not you." Charlie was holding his cheek and staring at Oliver in shock.

"You hit me." He said stunned, Charlie felt for the first time in his life that he might cry. How did this happen? Oliver was still glaring at him.

"It won't be the last if you keep this up." Charlie was gaping now.

"You trust that punk ass Slytherin over me?" Oliver just glared at him. Charlie crossed his arms and sighed, "Fine if you think you can trust him over me good luck to ya." He went over and lay on the couch. After a few moments of thinking this through, Oliver sighed and sat on the ground next to the couch.

"I want to trust him." He said, "But like you said he's a punk ass Slytherin." Oliver sighed, "I like him for real though, I always have... Quidditch just put that emotion on hold for a while I guess." Charlie nodded, he understood, he just didn't like it. "I want to make sure that he's not just messing with your head before I go off accusing him." Charlie sighed, that was something Flint would do.

"Yeah, yeah alright." Oliver smiled.

"Thank you Charlie boy." He kissed Charlie's cheek, "We'll start spyin' in the morning." He said winking and went up to bed.


	4. Spies and Christmas

The next day Flint moved swiftly through the corriders, a pair of eyes following his every smirking and otherwise movements. Even with extendable ear and other magical ways of evasdropping Flint had revealed not a single word about Oliver. If it were a prank on Oliver's heart Flint was sure to tell someone about it. A good laugh, Charlie supposed.

But as the days and weeks moved ever so slowly creeping toward summer, he was slowly starting to believe that Flint may share, truely Oliver's feeling completely and honestly. This was still unerving, because even if Flint shared these feelings toward Oliver, it made charlie more thne a little bit jealous even though he was showing Oliver that there were people that may take it a step forward instead of one-night stands.

Charlie was however not in the habit or not coming through on his after reporting his now differed opinion on Flint's motives, disgusted by this concept he may be and his casual dislike for the Slytherin Quidditch player as seen on multiple occasions did not change the facts amount what he had to believe was the truth.

Oliver was so happy by this that he couldn't keep himself from boning Flint in the nearest avalible broom cuboard for a rough and quick wank after Charms, making their appearence in potions almost too obvious of what they had both been doing on their break time. After potions, infact after each class Oliver would grab Marcus by the hand, find a quiet place and with trousers down increase noise level by five.

For Charlie it became old fast. After three days of only seeing Oliver only during class and quidditch practice all Charlie wanted to do was find a way to castrate Marcus without getting in trouble. However this lead mostly to sketches on parchment of Charlie hitting Marcus between the legs with a bludger's bat and of course multiple day-dreams a day of all various ways of hurting... no destroying Flint.

"Charlie? Charlie?" He was day-dreaming again and someone was trying to get his attention. A Slytherin, Charlie's least favorite Slytherin was standing in front of him. Charlie raised an eyebrow.

"What is it Flint?" He growled as he packed his things. Marcus looked a bit down and Charlie couldn't help gbut feel happy about that. Flint sighed,

"I know you don't like me..." Charlie chuckled, "...but I really need your help." Charlie sighed too as he left, Marcus following behind.

"Help with what?" Charlie asked, Marcus looked down as he walked,

"I was hoping you could help me possibly, maybe pick out a Christmas present for Oliver." Charlie tripped on nothing in his surprise.

"Say that again?" Marcus sighed and blushed deeply.

"Nevermind forget I asked." Markus walked off, Charlie sighed and went after him.


End file.
